Waiting in the Flames
"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that" -Martin Luther King Jr. Prolouge "Flames, a dangerous thing to play with. Just waiting to get burned. But blood fueled the fire, its hunger was bloodshed and death. So it strived for more." The dead leaves crunched under Erebus' weight, making crackling sound's in the wind. A small breeze floated by his feet, whispering that fire was near. Erebus' purpose on life was to kill, but his form did not succeed to the fulliest so Erebus stayed a normal cat. Only if you want to call a shape-shifter normal. Other creatures were frightened of him, they knew he came from Chaos. Everytime Erebus heard someone say "Chaos." It sent his memory blazing with anger. He could never find out his past, no one would reveal it. Only Cerberus knew of his past, but dared not to tell. Erebus was on a journey, a journey to find his long lost past. Chapter one- Meeting the new. For days Erebus walked without food. His belly growled with hunger. He would find the occasional crow-food, the disgusting food that was left to rot. Erebus considered eating them but also knew he knew nothing of herbs and their uses. He had no traveling compainions, only the ravens that haunted him with their dark figures. Erebus decided to stop and attempt to hunt. He only managed to catch a skinny mouse. Well with his poor hunter's crouch he couldn't really catch anything. He was just starting to discover his powers. He ate the mouse in quick gulps and started off again. His feet ached with pain and tiredness. A ghostly shadow swiftly moved passed his side and disappeared. Erebus blinked and sniffed the air restlessy. A pang of dog filled his senses and dulled them. A Large dog darted out from behind and bush and attacked him Erebus threw him off and pinned the dog down in anger. "Leave me alone!" Erebus snarled as he gripped the dog' neck with his jaws. Erebus felt strength surge through his paws. He threw the dog against a tree and snapped its spine, killing it. He padded along, keeping his senses sharp and livley. A bluish gray she-cat stepped out from behind a tree and mewed "Have you seen a ginger small she-cat around?" Erebus' eyes widened as he saw the beautiful she-cat arise. "Oh, uh I'm Pluto" she said in a frantic voice. Erebus blinked and mewed "I'm Erebus... but no I haven't seen this she-cat, I'm sorry" Pluto blinked then nodded as she turned and padded away. Erebus looked around for the she-cat, she had just vanished. He heard a giggle behind him and looked over, seeing a small ginger she-cat. "Hehe....You like my sister!" she purred and licked her pelt. Erebus turned red and mewed "who are you?" The small kit blinked and purred "Why?" Erebus sighed and growled "Who....are...you!" "I'm Rosa!" she squealed and pranced around Erebus's paws. Pluto watched from a distance and disappeared. She re-appeared next to Erebus and purred with delight. Erebus' heart raced with excitment. "Where did you come from?" he asked with fake anger. Pluto blinked and disappeared again and grabbed Rosa and sped off. Erebus sighed and padded along mewing "You have to stay on your own path, don't let others get in your way, not even if they're amazing and beautiful..." Erebus continued and ran, running away from all that held him back. He didn't worry about food, water nor sleep. He just wanted to find out who he was. If Cerberus wouldn't tell him he would have to find out who he was on his own. Starting with finding Chaos in The of the Eternal Darkness. Chapter two- "Why must you leave?" Pluto watched Erebus with anger. "You stay away from him!" Pluto yelled to Rosa and dragged her back to the den. Erebus' mind raced with hatred for everything, he let his mind sink into thought of the puzzle peices his life made. He couldn't believe Cerberus. It was his life, not his and he deserved an explaination. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions